


Recruiting Session

by AliceInIdolLand



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Melancholy, Nameless Character - Freeform, Other, recruiting little demons, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInIdolLand/pseuds/AliceInIdolLand
Summary: Any good fallen angel recruits their own little demons. It's not always easy, sure, but, eventually, it gets done.Except for when it doesn't.





	Recruiting Session

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine gave me a prompt, and here's the product. 
> 
> The exact request was "Maybe another writing prompt could be an average day of Yoshiko trying to recruit more little demons?"

Flinging her cloak, Yoshiko pointed dramatically at the girl in front of her. “You!” she proclaimed.

“Me?” the girl questioned, pointing at herself.

“Yes, you!” Yoshiko responded.

“Alright then…” the girl responded hesitantly. “Is something the matter? I hate to rush you, but you’re kind of making a scene.” the girl pointed out. She gestured to the people walking to and fro around the pair, as they were currently blocking the path.

“O-Oh… Well, scene or no scene, I need a favor, human.” the dark haired girl responded, doing her best not to drop her character. A tinge of nervousness tainted her resolve, but she disregarded it.

“I see…” the female murmured. “Well, let’s go in there, and I’ll see what I can do for you.” Pointing at a nearby cafe, the stranger grasped Yoshiko’s wrist and pulled her into the store.

“Wh-what?” Yoshiko stuttered, confused by what was happening.

The girl either ignored her or hadn’t heard, as she didn’t respond. Instead, she found a table and seated Yoshiko, and then herself, down.

“Well,” the girl began, “what is it you need?”

The forwardness startling her, Yoshiko completely forgot the purpose of all this. After blinking several times like an idiot, she immediately came back to her senses.

“Become my little demon, human!” Yoshiko demanded, all idiotic appearances abandoned.

Tilting her head in confusion, the stranger was at a loss for words. “Excuse me…?”

“As I said, become the little demon of I, the fallen angel Yohane!” Yoshiko repeated, although in different words.

The female in front of her just stared back. She opened her mouth to speak, before closing it. This process repeated itself a few times, to the point where she looked like a fish. After a forever of waiting for the girl to speak, Yoshiko broke the silence herself.

“So…?” she asked, clearly nervous. “What’s your answer?”

The girl stood up almost immediately. “My is answer that you’re crazy.” The benevolent personality she had had earlier vanished, replaced by an angry entity. Her once pleasant tone turned to a biting, condescending one.

“You’re just some crazy cosplayer, right? Well, whatever you are, get a grip. Not everyone is as tolerant of people wasting their time as I am, okay?” Without allowing Yoshiko to speak, the stranger stormed out of the cafe. Yoshiko stared as the female vanished around a corner.

Once the girl was out of sight, Yoshiko closed her eyes and sighed. This was the usual for her, after all. Recruiting little demons wasn’t the most enjoyable job out there, nor was it a safe one. Quite honestly, this was one of the tamer ones. Even though the piercing remarks left with her hurt, they weren’t too bad.

Slowly, Yoshiko stood up and walked to the counter. There was no one in line, so she headed straight to the counter. “I’d like a chocolate strawberry milkshake, please.”

“Of course, miss.” the worker replied.

Moments later, the treat was in her hands, and Yoshiko walked to a table, a different one. Sitting, she drank her shake in silence. Maybe she’d retired from recruiting little demons, if only for a bit.

A single tear fell into the shake. Sometimes, even when it wasn’t bad, it was a bit too much.


End file.
